Plus jamais
by clemence.10
Summary: Bon , je me lance et j'ose vous publier une de mes histoire que j'avais déjà publier sur wattpad . Désolé pour l'orthographe , je suis vraiment une quiche en la matière , mais je fait de mon mieux . Et pour la mise en page et tout ca , j'ai dus mal a maitriser le site qui est en anglais donc j'ai aussi fait au mieux . Voila ! bonne lecture .


Mon réveil sonne , beaucoup trop tôt a mon goût . Après un long soupir , je me décide a me lever , ça ira mieux après une bonne douche . Je me dirige vers ma cuisine ou je fais couler mon café , qui même si il ne me feras pas tenir la journée , aura au moins le mérite de me faire tenir une heure ou deux , jusqu'à ce que je me mette dedans . Le temps que mon poison matinal se prépare , je file me préparer à la salle de bain . L'eau brûlante , qui coule sur mes épaules fines finit de me réveiller . Je m'habille normalement , je n'enfilerais ma tenue de travail que la bas , au vestiaire . Je passe à la cuisine boire mon café , le premier d'une longue ou même très longue série suivant la journée qui m'attend . J'attrape mes clés , mon portefeuille que je glisse dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et mon téléphone puis sort de mon appartement . Après 25 minutes de voitures , je me gare dans le parking souterrain , heureusement pour nous , il y as un étage réserver au personnel , sinon ça serais l'horreur . Je sort de mon véhicule et monte dans l'ascenseur après avoir saluer certain collègues que j'ai croiser dans le parking . C'est les personnes du services de nuit qui partent quand nous arrivons pour prendre le relais . « Étage '– 1 '» .Comme me l'as gentiment signifier la voix de l'ascenseur , me voilà arriver au niveau moins un , là où se trouve le vestiaire . Je me place devant mon armoire et enfile enfin ma blouse et la tenu brodé à mon nom , revenue propre du pressing . Je la pose le soir dans le panier a linge sale et la retrouve le matin laver plier dans mon armoire . Je n'ai jamais trouver que cela m'allait particulièrement bien ... La tenue blanche , beaucoup trop ample pour moi , me rend encore plus mince que je ne suit . Après avoir poser tout mes affaires personnelles dans mon casier et désinfecter mes mains déjà au moins pour la 3 ème fois , je monte à l'étage supérieur pour prendre mon poste . Cet hôpital est immense , et j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de me familiariser avec lui , mais maintenant je le connais par cœur . J'arrive à mon service ' traumatologie ' et salue mes collègues déjà arrivés .

-Bonjour ! Je lançai un bonjour collectif accompagné d'un grand sourire , je m'entend très bien avec tout mes collègues .  
-Bonjour Castiel ! C'est toujours comme ça , un bonjour collectif , lancer en cœur me suffit amplement !  
-Dis tu as un nouveau patient chambre 126 , un jeune qui est arrivé cette nuit , il a demandé un homme pour s'occuper de lui , et Sébastien est déjà blinder alors on te l'as attribué. C'est pratiquement toujours comme ça , les hommes demande des hommes et les femmes demande des femmes . Ce qui est plutôt logique , le seule problème c'est que dans l'équipe , nous avons autant d'hommes que de femmes mais au niveau patient , du moins en trauma , il y as une majorité de patient homme . Ils sont beaucoup plus casse cou . -Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arriver ? -Je ne sais pas , il n'y as pas de précision à ce sujet sur son dossier , mais il est quand pas mal amocher !

Moi je travail dans l'aile ou les traumatismes sont les plus légers , souvent par exemple ,dus à des chutes de moto avec des membres cassées , les cas plus graves sont dans une autre aile , histoire de ne pas mélanger une jambe cassé à un mec ou il n'y as rien qui as été épargnée .J'ai préférer ce service car , même un patient ' pas mal amoché ' comme elle l'as si bien dis , et un patient qui vas bien par rapport aux cas grave dont s'occupe nos collègues . - Bon , et bien j'y vais ! Je commence la tournée de mes patients , je vais toujours dans l'ordre des numéros de chambres sauf quand je doit préparer quelqu'un pour aller au bock . Après 6 patients et bien 3 café d'ingurgité , me voilà devant la chambre 126 . Je toque , puis rentre . -Bonjour , je me présente , Castiel Novak , c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous tout les matins , et pendant les jours de repos , on s'arrangera pour que se soit Sébastien mon collègue qui vienne pour moi .

Je fini ma phrase avec un grand sourire sincère , nous faisons vraiment ce métier pour leurs facilité la vie , et je trouve que pour que la relation avec le patient débute bien , il faut leur montrer que nous sommes la pour eux . Je n'aimerais pas que ce jeune homme reste ' chambre 126 ' mais qu'on apprenne à ce connaître . Je trouve que ça rend la tache moins difficile quand on crée un lien avec le patients , après il faut qu'il soit d'accord pour crée quelque chose avec nous , mais généralement il n'y as pas de problème . -Bonjour.

C'est vrai qu'il est bien amoché , je ne voit que son visage et ses mains , mais c'est assez pour deviner le reste du corps . Il m'as répondu mais il as dus ce forcer vue la grimace qui as suivie ça réponse . Rien que ce petit mot doit lui demander des efforts . Au premier abord , il as le nez casser , des bleus et des ouvertures au visage . Ces bras sont couvert de bleu et d'écorchures et ses mains ne sont pas dans un meilleur état . -C'est moi qui doit vous faire votre toilette mais avant j'aimerais savoir si vous vous en sentez capable euh ...

J'empoigne le dossier présent au bout du lit pour au moins savoir son prénom . - Dean ? Si vous me permettez de vous appeler comme ça ? - Dean , ça me va ... Honnêtement je ne sais pas . - Ce que je vous propose c'est qu'on essaie , et si sa ne vas pas vous me le dites et on arrête , ça vous vas ? - Ouais .

On arrête la conversation ici , parler lui demande beaucoup trop d'énergie et le fait souffrir , autant ne pas en rajouter .Je vais fermer la porte , pour être sur que personne n'entre . Après avoir préparé un gant avec une bassine d'eau savonneuse que j'ai placé à coté du lit ,j 'attrape son bras gauche délicatement et descend le drap qui le couvre . Je fait le tour du lit et fait pareil avec son bras droit . Je le manipule le plus minutieusement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal . Je lui retire sa blouse qui est simplement poser sur lui . C'était à prévoir , son torse est dans le même état , plein de contusions , d'hématomes , de bleus . Je n'ai pas regarder ses radios mais je parie sur au moins plusieurs cotes casser vue son torse gonfler et rougit . Et as sa façon d'appréhender chaque respiration aussi . Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui ai arriver , quand c'est des accidents , c'est noté . On dirais qu'il as été rouer de coups , pourtant il semble très musclé et a la carrures de quelqu'un qui peut se défendre . J'arrête de réfléchir pour pouvoir me concentrer sur ma tache . Je commence par son visage en prenant soin d'éviter ses plaies . Je vois qu'il suis mes gestes des yeux . Je lui souri pour le rassurer au moment ou son regard croise le mien . Je descend ensuite dans son cou , je lui demande de tourner légèrement la tête pour pouvoir avoir accès à l'arrière de sa nuque . Il s'exécute doucement en fuyant mon regard . Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce que je repose mes yeux sur l'arrière de son cou et que je remarque les traces violacés . Mes suppositions , ne sont pas loin d'être bonnes , on l'as maintenu par la nuque , et assez fort pour que l'emprise de la main laisse une trace . Je suis toujours toucher par mes patients , déjà quand ce sont des accidents . Mais quand , comme pour lui , les blessures sont certainement volontaires, ça me met hors de moi . Après avoir remit sa tête en place il me scrute et semble attendre mon jugement . Moi , je fait semblant de ne rien avoir vue et me contente de lui sourire à nouveau . Si ce qu'il lui est arriver n'est pas noté sur le dossier , peut être qu'il ne veut pas que l'on sache et c'est son droit . Si il veux le dire , le personnel soignant l'écouteras mais en aucun cas nous ne le forceront . Tout ce qu'on lui demandera seras de subir les soins .

Après avoir rincer le gants , je reprends sur ses épaules et descend sur ses pectoraux . Je tourne autour de ses égratignures et je survole seulement la peau au niveau des bleus et des côtes blessées . J'arrive au niveau des ses abdominaux , il est couvert d'hématome , en vue de la blessure , je pence à des coup de pieds dans le ventre . La vache ce qu'il est muscler , je sens ses abdos développer sous le linge humide même sans appuyer sur celui ci . Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs , ses muscles on dus un peu protéger ses organes , même si ils ne le protège pas de la douleur . Je fixe la barrière de son boxer , c'est le moment désagréable . Autant pour lui que pour moi . Le patient est gêner que l'ont le touche à cet endroit , et nous de le faire . Mais il faut bien . En principe , c'est la première fois la plus délicate et après , quand ils ont appris à nous connaître ça va mieux , bien que ça n'en devienne pas agréable . Il me regarde , et je peux quand même voir ses joue rougir parmi les bleus . J'enlève sa blouse entièrement et peux voir que ses jambes ont presque été épargner . Il as quelques bleus sur les tibias car il as due replier ses jambes sur son torse pour se protéger mais il n'est pas trop toucher . Je passe mes mains sous l'élastique de son boxer , il me facilite la tache en appuyant sur ses jambes pour soulevé son bassin . Après un sourire de remerciement je le lui retire et continue ma tache . Une fois fini je replie une serviette sur son bassin histoire de le couvrir un peu , et je me met à laver ses jambes . Je peux les laver facilement car elles n'ont pratiquement rien . Je passe donc le tissus humide plusieurs fois sur leurs longueurs , il fait très chaud et ça ne peut que lui faire du bien . Et puis j'essaie d'appuyer un peu pour faire circuler le sang , vue qu'il ne marche pas pour l'instant ça ne peux pas lui faire de mal . - Est ce que vous pouvez vous mettre sur le coté que je vous lave dans le dos ? Ou pas ?

A peine avait il esquisser le mouvement pour ce tourner qu'il s'est tendu de douleur . - Laisser , ce n'est pas grave , on as fait le principale .

Je lui ré enfile un boxer propre trouver dans son armoire . Le recouvre d'une blouse et range mon matériel .  
\- Bonne journée , je passerais demain matin , mais si vous avez besoin de moi avant n'hésitez pas à biper et me demander . - Merci , a demain.

Après l'avoir saluer , je quitte sa chambre . Il avais des affaires propres dans son armoire , c'est que quelqu'un est venu les lui apporter et je trouve ça étrange que cette personne n'est pas donner de détails ... Je finis ma tournée de patient , puis ma journée . Après avoir nonchalamment jeter ma tenu dans le panier a linge sale et m'être changer je rejoint mon véhicule et rentre chez moi . Après m'être rapidement préparer à manger , je fini par en avoir marre de zapper devant l'absence de programme présent à la télévision et vais me coucher .

Mon réveil sonne a nouveau , comme d'habitude et je reprend ma routine quotidienne , café , douche , voiture , travail . - Bonjour ! - Bonjour Castiel !

Six patients plus tard , me voilà devant la chambre 126 , je m'apprête à entrer quand j'entends un haussement de voix . Je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écouter ... - Qu'est ce que tu leur a dis ? - Rien. - Tu es sure ? - Oui j'en suis sur , ils ne savent rien - oh et arrête de geindre un peu , tu t'es pris des bonnes gamelles au sport et tu ne te plein pas comme ça ! - ... - Regarde moi quand je te parle . Tu le sais que tu le méritais hein ? - ... - Tu le sais que quand tu ne fait pas les choses correctement , ça me met hors de moi .  
\- ... - Tu pourrais répondre non ? Tu ne sais plus parler ? Arrête de me fixer comme un imbécile à ne rien dire ! - Je suis désolé. - De toute façon tu es toujours désolé . Bon moi je m'en vais , je ne vais pas perdre toute ma journée pour toi , je repasserais sûrement demain . Et si tu parle tu sais très bien ce qu'il vas se passer alors ne me force pas à le faire , tu sais que je n'aime pas ça et que je ne le fait pas de bon cœur , mais apparemment il n'y as que comme ça que tu comprends . - A demain

Je recule de quelques pas sous la surprise ou plutôt le choc . Est ce que j'ai bien compris ou est ce que mon imagination me joue des tours ? Il semble sous l'emprise de cet homme . Et d'ailleurs qui c'est cet homme ? En parlant du loup , le voilà qui sort de la chambre . Il est grand est encore plus muscler que Dean . Brun avec des yeux azur . Je ne viendrais pas d'entendre cette conversation , je pourrais presque le trouver séduisant . Je suis sortie de mes pensées quand il m'adresse la parole. - Bonjour - Euh .. Bonjour. - Je suis le compagnon de monsieur Winchester.  
Il semble plus vieux que Dean . Il faut dire que Dean avec son visage fin paraît tellement jeune . - Ah , d'accord , je suis l'aide soignant qui s'occupe de lui . - D'accord , prenez soin de lui , il est fragile , je ne peut malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps aujourd'hui . Mais je repasserais demain . Bonne journée . - Ouais , au revoir .

Malheureusement ? Il est sérieux la ? J'ai envie de dire heureusement ! Heureusement que tu ne t'approche pas plus que ça de lui aujourd'hui ! Et si c'est toi qui lui as fait ça , tu ne devrais plus jamais l'approcher !Je ne sais pas quoi faire , est ce que je rentre et lui en parle , est ce que je fait semblant ne ne rien savoir , comme j'ai fait hier avec la marque dans sa nuque ... Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Je prend mon courage à deux mains et rentre dans la chambre . Il fixe la fenêtre et ne m'as même pas entendu arriver . - Dean ?

Il sursaute et se retourne vers moi . Mon cœur se sert quand je voit qu'il as pleurer , il n'as pas eu le temps d'essuyer ses larmes . Je ne le connais pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion pour lui . Il as l'air jeune et robuste mais en même temps fragile et complètement perdu . Je lui souris et m'approche de lui avec mon gant , il me regarde m'approcher de lui et ne bouge pas , il baisse juste les yeux , sûrement la honte d'avoir été surpris dans un moment de faiblesse . Je commence déjà par essuyer ses joues , pour essuyer ses larme en lui souriant de façon rassurante . - On fait comme hier et après on verras si vous pouvez vous tournez ? - D'accord

La séance se passe dans un silence de mort , il me regarde passer le tissus humide sur sa peau . - Je vous ai mis de l'eau un peu plus fraîche , il fait très chaud aujourd'hui. - Merci . - Vous pouvez me parler vous savez . - Je n'ai rien à dire . - Je vous ai entendu .

Je sens ses muscles ce tendre sous mes mains et je voit dans ses yeux qu'il commence à paniquer . - Je n'ai rien dit à personne , ce n'est pas a moi de le faire. - Merci ... - Il faut que vous en parliez , il n'as pas a vous touchez de cette façon. - Il m'aime . - Il as une drôle de façon de vous le montrer. - ...  
\- Vous pouvez vous tourner ? - Non , je ne pense pas . - Bien , j'ai fini , je repasserais demain. - Au revoir.

Il m'aime ... c'est sur qu'il as une superbe façon de lui prouvez son amour ! Je ne comprend pas , comment est ce qu'on peut volontairement faire subir ça a quelqu'un . Même au gens que je n'aime pas , je n'ai pas envie de leur faire ça . Cela fait 1 mois qu'il est entrer dans mon quotidien , que tout les matin 5 fois par semaines , je passe un moment prêt de lui et que j'essaie de rendre son séjour à l'hôpital le moins pénible possible . Ses blessures s'estompe peu à peu , il peut maintenant ce retourner . Et ça fait 1 mois que je m'arrange pour ne jamais croiser le connard , oui c'est comme ça que je l'ai nommer , le connard qui partage sa vie . Il me dégoûte . Avec Dean , on as appris à ce connaître petit à petit . Le seul sujet que l'ont aborde jamais c'est la chose qui lui sert de petit ami , car ça me fait sortir de mes gonds . On ne peux pas dire que l'ont soit devenu ami mais j'aime bien le moment que je passe avec lui . Il me touche pas sa fragilité et faut avouer qu'il n'est pas mon patient le moins agréable à déshabiller ! Je doit reconnaître qu'il est très beau . - Bonjour Dean ! - Bonjour Castiel ! ce n'est pas Sébastien normalement ? - Si mais il m'a demander de le remplacer quelques jours pendant ses vacances , mais si ça t'embête que ce soit moi ,je peut repartir ! Après un clin d'œil et un énième sourire , je m'approche de lui , comme tout les jours . - Enfaîte , même si Sébastien est très gentil , je préfère quand c'est toi . - Pourquoi ? - Tu es plus doux , je ne sens presque pas tes mains quand elles se posent sur moi . - C'est sur que ça doit te changer ... - ... - Excuse moi c'est sorti tout seul ...

Dans un soupir , je lâche sa jambe dont j'étais en train de m'occuper et me place devant lui pour lui prendre les mains .

\- Écoute , je ne voulais pas te blesser mais il faut que ça s'arrête . Tu vas repartir quand tu seras guerri , quand on t'auras réparer . Et il va se passer quoi ? A sa prochaine crise de colère, il vas te casser à nouveau ? Il se défoule sur toi en te faisant croire que c'est de ta faute , mais tu n'y es pour rien . Honnêtement , tu trouve vraiment que rentrer en retard d'un entraînement mérite ce que tu as subit ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il t'aime Dean . Il t'as cassez le nez , briser 6 côtes , il t'as frapper jusqu'à ce que tu tombes et que tu ne te relèves pas . - Mais après il m'as amener ici , il m'as dis qu'il s'en voulais et il s'est excuser d'y être aller si fort , il n'as pas senti sa force et ... - Et rien ,si il t'aimais réellement , il ne te ferais pas subir ça ... Moi quand je suis en couple avec quelqu'un , je l'accueil avec des baisers pas avec des coups de poings ... - ... - Que toi tu l'aimes je veut bien te croire mais il faut que tu comprennes que ça n'est pas réciproque ... Ton amour et ton admiration te rendent aveugle ...Est ce que des fois , il est doux avec toi ? Tu te rend compte que quand je passe un simple gant de toilette sur toi , tu prend ça pour un geste tendre . C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a poser la main sur toi sans que ça ne soit un coup ?  
\- ... - Tu ne t'en souviens même plus ... Réfléchie y Dean , tu n'es pas prisonnier , tu peux partir , tu peux dire stop et arrêter tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard .

Après un dernier regard pour lui prouver mon soutiens, je sort et poursuis ma journée . Je suis devant la chambre de dean , j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas suite notre conversation de hier , mais il fallait vraiment que je le lui dise .  
-Bonjour. - Bonjour Castiel .

Il m'accueille avec le même sourire que d'habitude , il n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir .  
Je m'installe à ses cotés et lui retire sa blouse . Au moment ou je passe ma main sur son ventre pour la lui descendre , je sens qu'il m'attrape le bras . Je suis surpris , il ne me touche jamais d'habitude . - Je t'ai fait mal ? - Non , ne t'inquiète pas , en faite je voulais te demander quelque chose ...

Il baisse la tête et ses joues rosisses un peu , il est tellement mignon , comment est ce qu'on peu lui faire du mal ?

\- Va y , je t'écoute . - Tu m'as dis que je ne savais pas ce qu'étais la tendresse , montre moi .

Je reste interdit quelques secondes , je ne comprends pas ou il veut en venir , je ne voit pas ce qu'il veut . Ou alors peut être que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de comprendre .

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veut Dean. -Tu m'as dis qu'il fallait être tendre avec les gens qu'on aime , montre moi ce que ça fait . Je n'ai connu que lui , alors du coup je ne sais pas comme c'est ailleurs ... Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas , tu n'as cas imaginé quelqu'un d'autre à ma place ...

Je commence une bataille intérieur , est ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? Et puis , je ne suis pas sensé avoir de rapports plus qu'amicaux avec mes patients mais après tout si ça peut lui faire ouvrir les yeux ... Et puis je tiens à lui , plus que ce que je devrais d'ailleurs . Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de penser à quelqu'un d'autre . Je m'approche donc doucement de lui et caresse délicatement son visage, présent entre mes mains ,de mes pouces . Il me fixe mais n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur . Puis je poses mes lèvres contre les siennes . On reste comme ça quelques instants . Je sens que sa main qui était toujours fermer autour de mon poignet , remonte le long de mon bras ce qui me fait frissonner . Je ne sais pas si c'est la situation spéciale , ou le faite de savoir qu'il ai voulu essayer avec moi plus qu'avec un autre , ou peut être parce que c'était lui mais en tout cas , les frissons remonte le long de ma colonne jusqu'à se perdre dans ma nuque . Il commence à bouger ses lèvres contre les miennes , je n'osais pas le faire , je ne veux pas le brusquer , je ne veux pas dépasser ses limites . Il est tellement mignon , un peu maladroit , mais il ne se débrouille pas si mal . Je passe ma main droite dans sa nuque et la remonte dans ses cheveux châtain . A cours d'air je me détache de lui et rouvre les yeux , il me fixe avec ses beaux yeux vert. Je savais déjà qu'il était beau , pour l'avoir vue nu , je ne pouvais pas le nier , mais il n'est pas juste beau , il est beau à l'intérieur . Il est beau avec ses lèvres rougit et ses cheveux mal coiffer , il est beau quand il me fixe avec ses yeux clair . Il est beau quand il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête quand il semble apprécier . Il est quelqu'un de doux , de gentils et d'attachant . Mais je ne peux pas m'attacher à lui de cette façon . Je n'en ai pas le droit . J'allais me reculer quand je sens qu'il attrape le col de ma blouse pour m'attirer à nouveau contre lui , je n'ai pas le temps de réagir , qu'il s'est jeter sur mes lèvres . Je sens qu'il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux , notre baiser semble lui faire oublier la douleur . Il me tire vers lui mais je n'ose pas m'appuyer sur son torse . Une nouvel fois à bout de souffle , on se sépare . Il me sourit. - Tu as raison , c'est agréable ...ça fait plein de papillons dans le ventre . - Il ne t'avais jamais embrasser ? - Est ce qu'un bisou au coin des lèvres avec ma tête bloquer par sa main , on peut appeler ça embrasser ?  
\- Non ... Donc ça , il ne te l'as jamais fait non plus ?

Je m'approche de lui et passe ma langue délicatement sur sa lèvre inférieur , il comprends le message et ouvre sa bouche . J'essaie de lui montrer toute la douceur et l'amour que l'on peut faire passer dans un baiser . Il se colle a moi de lui même , c'est que la douleur doit être supportable . Mes mains ce pose sur son torse et je sens son cœur battre à tout rompre . Nous sursautons et nous séparons quand quelqu'un toque à la porte . - Attendez je n'ai pas fini. - Bien

Je redescend un peu sur terre et me remet de mes émotions .Il me regarde d'un air triste . Punaise je n'ai pas envie de le laisser .

\- Tu vas devoir y aller , c'est ça ?  
\- Oui ...  
\- J'ai pas envie que tu parte.  
\- Moi non plus Dean .

Je replace mes cheveux , je m'approche de lui pour le remettre en place et le rhabiller . Je range mon matériel et m'approche de lui pour le recoiffer . - Pour l'instant je doit y aller , j'ai du travail mais mon service se fini 1h30 avant la fin des visite , si tu veut je repasse ce soir . Ça te vas ? - D'accord Puis je me penche pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille . - je n'ai pas à imaginé quelqu'un d'autre, j'avais envie que se soit toi ...

Après un échange de sourire , je quitte sa chambre . - Tu en as mis du temps ! - Il as fallut que je lui refasse un pansement c'est tout . - Ah okay !

Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cet hosto ! Il y as toujours une commère quelques part . Plus que 30 minutes et je serais libre . Libre d'aller le retrouver et surtout de retrouver ses lèvres un peu sèches mais tellement bonnes ... Je n'ai penser qu'a ça toute la journée ! Ce matin , je le considérais encore comme un simple patient , attachant certes mais un patient tout de même . Et en l'espace de 2 minutes , il as envahit ma tête . Et si c'était pour ça que je détestais autant son copain ? Après tout , il n'était peut pas qu'un simple patient et je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte ... 40 minutes plus tard ...

\- Coucou ! - Coucou ! - Ça va ? - Oui , çà fait bizarre de te voir habiller normalement .  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ?  
\- Si je préfère même , je me sens moins patient mais j'avoue que la tenue de travail à un coté sexy .

Il as un sourire jusqu'au oreille , mon dieu qu'il est beau . Je ne résiste pas plus longtemps et vais l'embrasser , il semble surprit mais se reprend et me le rend passionnément . Haletant , j'arrive tout de même à me détacher de lui . - Tu n'attend pas de visite ?  
\- Non , il n'y as que lui , et je n'ai pas envie de le voir .

Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire niaisement , ça me fait tellement plaisir qu'il commence à ouvrir les yeux . Que l'ont aimes pas avec des coups et des cris . - Alors on as toutes la soirée ? - Oui . Tu peux aller verrouiller la porte ?  
\- Pourquoi tu as des choses à cacher ?  
\- Oui ...

Je vais verrouiller la porte et le retrouve , il s'est desserrer pour me faire de la place à ses cotés sur le lit , je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de m'asseoir que je sent déjà ses lèvres dans mon cou . Il n'est pas rester timide longtemps . Mais ça ne me dérange pas , loin de la . J'attrape sa main et essaye d'entremêler mes doigts au sien sans appuyer sur des blessures . Il fixe nos mains emmêler quelques seconde puis remonte la tête vers pour me fixer .  
\- Il ne m'as jamais tenu la main , enfin je veux dire de cette façon . Il m'as toujours dis qu'il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'aimais et quand ont sortaient, il ne voulais pas que l'ont sache que j'étais avec lui alors il me faisait toujours passez pour son petit frère ou pour un copain . Il ne m'as jamais tenu la main en public , et même chez nous ce n'était jamais pour un geste tendre .  
\- Quand on aime quelqu'un on est fière d'être avec cette personne et on veut la montrer au monde entier Dean . Je te jure que je connais des dizaines de personne hommes ou bien même femmes qui serais heureux de s'afficher à ton bras . Moi je sais pourquoi on peut tomber amoureux de toi , si l'autre crétin ne savait pas . Déjà tu es très beau , tu es attachant , gentil , doux , polie , agréable ... Je ne te connais pas plus que ça mais je t'ai déjà trouver une multitude de qualité . - Mais , comment je pourrais partir ? Je n'ai toujours connu que lui , il m'as donner un toit , il m'as donner tout ce que j'ai ...  
\- Tu ne doit pas te sentir redevable pour ça , il t'as donner tout ça pour mieux t'emprisonner et que tu ne puisse plus partir ... Si tu veux vraiment partir , tu n'as cas venir chez moi , j'ai une chambre en plus . Il est hors de question que je te laisse retourner vivre chez cette brute . - Merci ... Mais , et mes affaires ? - On trouveras un moyen d'aller les chercher quand il ne seras pas la . -D'accord ...

Hier , c'était un patient comme les autres et aujourd'hui il est blotti dans mes bras sur son lit . Je suis sur que si on nous regarde à l'extérieur , on doit penser que moi je suis le maigre fragile et que Dean est le costaud , très dure . Si ils savaient , que malgré ses muscles , il ressemble plus à un enfants perdu qu'autre chose . - Castiel ?  
\- Oui ? - Merci ...

Il resserre ses bras autour de moi et se rapproche de ma bouche , j'approche la mienne jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent , pour lui montrer que j'en ai autant envie que lui . Je sens son corps frissonner contre moi , et j'adore ça . Au fur et à mesure de notre baiser , je sens une de ses main ce faire plus baladeuse et qui essaie de se frayer un chemin sous ma chemise . Suite à un grognement de frustration de Dean qui n'arrive pas à ce frayer un passage sous celle ci , je la tire pour l'enlever de mon jeans , qu'il puisse passer sa main . Il est de plus en plus entreprenant , pour mon plus grand plaisir . Je sens ses mains qui caresse mon torse et sa langue descendre dans mon cou .Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant de sensations mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite , je ne veux pas qu'il le face sous le coup de l'euphorie et qu'il regrette plus tard . Je ne veux pas être son cobaye pour qu'il voit si il peux passer à autre chose . En une journée , je me suis habitué à ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne supporterais pas de le voir partir , en un mois , je me suis habitué à le voir tout les jours , je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi .Je le repousse donc délicatement , avant j'avais toujours peur de lui faire mal physiquement , maintenant j'ai aussi peur de le blesser par mes paroles . Son regard change et je voit de l' incompréhension dans ses yeux ... - Tu n'en as pas envie ? - Non , ce n'est pas ça , bien sur que j'en ai envie , mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite .

Je souffle un peu pour me donner du courage et lui prend les mains . Lui , me fixe avec attention . - Seulement ... Je ne veux pas être qu'une passade dans ta vie Dean ... Je me suis attaché à toi et je ne veux pas que tu teste ta nouvelle liberté avec moi et qu'une fois que tu y as goutter tu t'en aille ... - Castiel , je suis bien avec toi ... Je me sens bien dans tes bras , et ça fait un mois que j'attends avec impatience l'heure à laquelle tu viens t'occuper de moi ... Alors pourquoi est ce que je partirais ?

Ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire je me contente de plonger dans son cou pour aller lui déposer des dizaines de petits bisous sur sa peau sucrée . Je l'entends rire un peu suite à ma réaction mais pas trop , ses côtes le rappelant à l'ordre constamment . Il passe ses mains sous mes bras pour me forcer à me redresser et me force à m'allonger . Après un petit effort , je me retrouve sur le dos , avec Dean assis à califourchon au dessus de moi . Il semble avoir pris confiance en lui , et ça fait du bien de le voir sur de lui . Je crois qu'en une journée j'ai fait de lui ma priorité . C'est ça , je le sait , au fur à mesure que ses mains ce ballade sur mon corps je sens que toute ma vie vas tourner autour de lui désormais . Pour que plus jamais personne ne lui face du mal . Oh non , jamais je n'accepterais que quelqu'un puisse le toucher . Quand je sens le poids de son corps sur le mien , je me sens bien . - On peut remercier la morphine , je crois , mais dans une heure je vais sûrement regretter mes gestes ...

Il m'as chuchoter ça a l'oreille avant de venir me la mordiller . Bien sur qu'on peux remercier la morphine , sinon jamais il ne tiendrais dans cette position . Je croise son regard malicieux , et toute mes barrières tombent . De toute façon à quoi bon lutter ? Je me redresse pour être assis sur le lit Dean assis face à moi et je plonge embrasser son cou , il laisse partir sa tête en arrière pour savourer mes lèvres sur sa peau . Je n'ai jamais autant aimer les blouses des patients jusqu'a aujourd'hui , vue qu'elle a découvert son torse dans la manœuvre ! Je descend sur son torse et l'embrasse en évitant ses plaies , vivement qu'elles disparaissent que je puisse découvrir chaque millimètre de sa peau ... je passe ma langue entre ses pectoraux et remonte vers un téton que je viens lécher , il lance un petit couinement plein de surprise . Il n'as pas l'habitude de ses geste d'affection , il est comme un animal blessé qu'il faut apprivoiser . Après quelques minutes dans cette position , je le fait se rallonger pour ne pas le fatiguer plus que nécessaire . Après lui avoir retirer la blouse correctement , Je m'allonge à ses cotés et continue de l'embrasser et de le caresser . Ses mains tirent sur les manches ma chemise , il veut que je l'enlève . Je lui facilite donc la tache et la retire pour lui laisser le champs libre - C'est bien - Quoi ? Les bisous sur le torse ? T'aimes bien ? - C'est bien quand on s'occupe de soi ...

Pourtant il mérite , que l'on s'occupe de lui . Avec sa bouille d'ange , je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le cajoler , de lui faire du bien .Je repart à l'assaut de son torse et descend ma langue sur ses abdominaux qui me font rêver depuis plusieurs semaines . Puis je remonte avec ma langue jusqu'à son oreille , et enfin jusqu'à sa bouche ou je viens l'embrasser . - Castiel ? - Oui ? - Je crois que je ne sais pas comment on fait l'amour ... On avais des rapport mais ... sa n'as rien as voir avec ce que l'on ai en train de faire la et je ne pense pas que se soit sa version de ce moment qui soit la bonne ...

Je n'ose pas imaginer l'autre façon de faire , sûrement un peu forcé . - Tu ne ressentais aucun plaisir ? - Non ... Ça faisait même plutôt mal ... Tu sais il n'est pas très délicat ...

Mes poings se serrent malgré moi . Je ne comprendrais vraiment jamais les enflures de son genre . - Je te propose quelque chose . On reprend à zéro , comme si il n'était jamais passer dans ta vie , et on vas faire comme si c'était ta première fois , d'accord ? - D'accord , mais je ne sais pas comment faire .  
\- Je vais te guider ne t'inquiète pas , si tu as confiance en moi tout ce passera bien ...  
\- D'accord .

Je clôture la conversation en l'embrassant , le plus amoureusement possible , je veut qu'il oublie l'ordure qui lui as servi de petit ami pendant si longtemps , celui qui l'as maltraiter de la sorte . Je sens sa main sur le bouton de mon jean , je suis surpris qu'il face le premier pas , mais çà me rassure , c'est qu'il en as envie autant que moi . - Tu es sur Dean ? Ici ? Maintenant ?  
\- J'en ai envie . Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'aller jusqu'au bout mais j'ai envie d'aller plus loin , je ne veut pas qu'on s'arrête la ... Et puis pour l'endroit , ça ne changeras pas de tout les matins , a part le fait que je ne serais pas le seul à être nu ...  
\- Si tu veux arrêter tu me le dis et - Castiel ! Arrête de réfléchir !

Pour me faire taire il accentue la pression sur mon entre jambe , ce qui me fait capituler en moins d'une seconde . Il ouvre le bouton de mon jean que j'enlève après avoir descendu la braguette . On en est au même point , en boxer tout les deux . Je reprend place à coté de lui et descend avec ma langue jusqu'à son nombril . Non sans un petit coup de langue dans celui ci , j'arrive à la barrière de son sous vêtement . Je passe ma main sur son érection à travers le tissu , ce qui tends ses muscles et lui arrache un gémissement . Je m'en fou de mon plaisir , je veux juste le satisfaire lui , que pour une fois , on le mette en avant , qu'il passe avant tout le reste . Je lui retire la dernière barrière qui me sépare de lui en lui retirant son boxer . J'ai eu beau le voir nu pratiquement tout les jours de la semaine , aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pareil . Parce qu'avant il n'était pas nu pour moi , la c'est différent , la, il est à moi , il se laisse aller dans mes bras . Après un regard entendu , plus pour me rassurer moi que lui , je descend ma bouche et viens embrasser le bout de sa virilité . Il se cambre , un peu surpris par le contact chaud et humide de ma bouche . C'est la première fois que l'on lui fait ça et je ne veut surtout pas le décevoir . Après avoir humidifier sa peau du bout de ma langue , je me lance dans des doux et lents vas et vient . Ses soupirs d'extases , sa tête qui part en arrière et ses mains qui tire mes cheveux me conforte dans mon mouvement et m'encourage à ne pas accélérer . Quand je voit qu'il commence à perdre pied j'arrête tout et remonte au niveau de sa bouche . Bordel ce qu'il est beau , haletant ,les yeux fermer et la bouche ouverte avec les lèvres rougit par nos précédents baisers . Je viens caresser sa joue délicatement le temps qu'il se remette un peu de ses émotions. Je le fixe avec un sourire niais sur la face , je suis content de lui faire du bien . Je le sens qui revient à la charge sur mon membre qui étire mon boxer . Je repousse sa main avant de la prendre entre les miennes. - Non - Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ce soir , on s'occupe de toi , et uniquement de toi .  
\- Mais - Il n'y as pas de mais , ce soir tout est pour toi et pour moi on verras plus tard .  
\- Bon comme tu veux - De toute façon je ne te laissais pas le choix , tu vas apprendre à être celui qui reçoit plutôt que celui qui donne .

Après un sourire plutôt carnassier , je descend ma main jusqu'à son sexe , toujours aussi dure , j'avais arrêter pour ne pas qu'il succombe au plaisir trop vite , je voulais qu'il savoure. Apres quelques vas et viens de routine , je reprends avec ma bouche un peu plus énergiquement tout de même mais pas trop . Je ne veux pas être brusque , je ne veux pas que ça lui évoque ses rapport avec ce mufle . Je sens ses muscles ce contracter et que son corps commence à trembler . J'entremêle mes doigts de ma main libre au siens et appuie encore un peu plus mes mouvements pour qu'il lâche prise . Mon cœur s'emballe quand je l'admire au moment ou il se déverse dans ma bouche . Je ne sait pas ou donner de la tête entre sa main qui sert la mienne , ses abdos qui se contracte sous l'effort ou encore au râle de plaisir qui s'échappe de sa gorge , c'est une multitude de sensations , comme si des millions de papillons venaient d'être lâcher dans mon ventre . Après quelque secondes pour nous remettre des nos sensations ,je remonte le prendre dans mes bras . Il essaie de se mettre sur le flanc , mais gémit de douleur , l'effet de la dose de morphine commence à s'estomper . Je l'aide à se remettre sur le dos et le rhabille . Une fois fais , j'enfile mon jeans et reboutonne ma chemise. Il est déjà à moitié endormi . On dirais un adolescent , épuisé après sa première fois . Après tout en quelques sortes , ça l'est , sa première fois . Je souris tendrement et remet mes cheveux en place . - Je doit y aller Dean , le service du soir va passer et si ils me voient ici ...  
\- mm. Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas , tu reviens demain hein ? - Oui et je te ferrais des soins à l'heure ou il passe pour ne pas qu'il te voit et vue que tu sort après demain , on partira sans le prévenir .. tu n'auras plus jamais à le croisé ... - Merci. - Arrête de me remercier , tu ne me doit rien , je le fait parce que je le veut bien .

Après l'avoir embrasser et lui avoir souhaiter bonne nuit , je me dirige vers la porte confiant , plus jamais il n'auras affaire à ce monstre . Je pose ma main sur la poignez et me retourne une dernière fois . - Dean ?  
\- Oui ? - Promet moi de ne plus jamais te laisser faire .


End file.
